Your Guardian Angel
by silent music-chan
Summary: "'Seasons are changing, waves are crashing, and stars are falling all for us. Day's grow longer and nights grow shorter—I…'" Lucy stops herself the says to herself I can show you I can be the one...
1. Wondering

Thanks again to all who where kind enough to review/story favorite/story alert my previous fanfics and those who added me as favorite author/author alert!

Btw I fixed this chapter to make it fit with the second chapter…So the beginning is the same, I just fixed the parts in the ending of the chapter!

Disclaimer: _(Is this needed?_) I own the plot and that OC girl, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus own the song 'Your Guardian Angel'

I hope you like it this fic!

* * *

><p>Inside Fairy Tail Guild highly intoxicated people where asking for more alcohol, drinking contests where ongoing, shouting matches could be heard and of course a resonating echo of undying laughter.<p>

Lucy was talking to Levy about some new book released by a widely known author when Natsu entered the guild—_entered_ not bursted—with a talking blue cat, Happy and a white haired girl, Lisanna.

"Levy did you notice anything different about Natsu?" Lucy says cutting off Levy in midsentence, as she, Lucy, looks to Natsu's direction.

Levy studies Lucy carefully for a minute of two. Levy is the only one in the entire guild Lucy admitted that she, Lucy, likes Natsu. "I am not sure…" Levy says in a slow halting tone.

Lucy sighs and nods before she says "I have to go Levy. It's getting late and you've got a job to do the next day!" Lucy stands up and goes out of the guild.

* * *

><p>Ever since Lisanna came back to the guild Natsu was acting different. Well, he still blows things up and leaves a trail of destruction in his wake. He also gets caught in fights. But still…Lucy was sure he was different from the Natsu she met when she first came to the guild. Maybe was it because he acted slightly more mature or maybe was it because he didn't raise his voice to often.<p>

"Ahhh!" Lucy screams silently. It was something that she couldn't pinpoint.

Lucy won't deny to herself that she has feelings for Natsu, that she was drawn to him…somehow.

Lucy sighs. Natsu. Who is she to him?

She shakes her head.

_It's not the time to think of something like that!_

Lucy picks up a book she just bought earlier this day and was about to start reading when something bright catches her eye.

_Could it be? _

Lucy quickly walks to her window. What is he doing outside when he will usually barge inside her house?

Natsu was outside looking for someone and possibly waiting for someone…Could he be looking for her? Lucy was about to open her windows and call Natsu's name when she sees someone approach him. Lisanna. _Of course,_ it was Lisanna! Who else could it be?

Lisanna says something to Natsu. Natsu in turn, gives her a grin and laughs.

When Lucy sees that smile, it reminds her of several times she had with Natsu and the rest of the group, several times when he gave her that smile, several times when he smiled like that for her. _Her—alone no one else._

Tears silently fall down Lucy's face.

_I can't replace Lisanna ever. Lisanna had—no has a special part in Natsu's heart. Never once has he ever forgotten about her. _

Lucy closes her eyes and clenches her fist. She vividly remembers Natsu's expression when he saw Lisanna after they returned from Edolas. His face and the way he said her name.

_Just when I thought that I was strong enough to be called a mage of Fairy Tail. Everything crumbles when I finally figure out how—how this world turns cold. So cold, cold enough to break through my soul._

Lucy looks out at Natsu and Lisanna as they walk together laughing as they walk to wherever they are going.

_Someplace deep inside me knows that I'll find several ways that I can be the one. Maybe this is what I get for not telling you that—that_

"I like you." Lucy says muttering to herself, finishing her thought out loud

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand by you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>The next day…<strong>_]

"It's okay, Lucy." Levy says to Lucy "I'm sure it wasn't a date. I think it was ah—um just time to catch up or something…"

"A date in other words." Lucy says dryly

"No." Levy says furious with herself

"Levy is right Lucy." Mirajane says who strangely knew Lucy's feelings for Natsu. Mira couldn't help feel sorry for Lucy even if she could be counted as Lisanna's 'love rival' as Juvia says "Everything is okay."

"Lucy it's okay!" Juvia says joining in the conversation the moment she heard the word: _love rival_. Not fully knowing who the other girls are talking about but Juvia knew that it wasn't Gray. "It's not easy to have a love rival! Times may be tough, but still you can't give up. Juvia knows Lucy can handle this!"

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay…heck nothing is okay! Why would I want to blind myself with a very transparent lie? _Lucy wanted to scream, instead she says:

"Yeah, sure...I think I should go home and think about stuff…"

The three other girls exchange glances and Mira nods her head slowly "Sure, Luce…"

Lucy walks out of the guild and takes the longer route to her house. Hoping by the time she reaches her home she could think straight not jumbled up thoughts full of confusion, hurt, and possible jealously and hate towards Lisanna.

When she walks past the market place

"Lucy?" Someone calls out her name a female voice "Lucy Heartphilia?"

Lisanna? No…the voice was a few notes higher than Lisanna's and it was accented, slightly…

Lucy turns around, frowning as a girl with black hair and energetic and wild electric blue eyes came to her view. "I don't—"

"—remember me." The girl says sighing "Ari, your childhood friend, the girl who lives next door, well a few hundred acres from your house."

"Oh, you!" Lucy says with recognition

"Yes, me! I see you became a mage of Fairy Tail." The girl, Ari says "You've gone far, Lucy."

"Yeah, I guess…What are you doing now?" Lucy asks

"I'm a mage in Blue Pegasus, mind manipulating mage. I'm here on a job." Ari says smiling "Not as hyper as your guild, but still it is home for me."

Lucy nods her head another person with a happy ending.

"Hey, what's wrong Lucy?" Ari says kindly

Lucy hesitates

"Boy problem. I bet you, it's got to be boy problem." Ari says kindly "I don't think I want to go back to the guild yet. I hope you don't mind if I stay for a few hours before I leave. Because, you've got tons of things to spill."

Lucy smiles and nods her head.

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>Few hours later…<em>]**

"So, you like this boy and you think he has a relationship with his supposedly dead childhood friend." Ari says summing up things

"Yeah, that's basically everything." Lucy says

"You need to visit me sometime. You need to visit my family they miss you. We have a house near the guild…" The girl says "Well I've got to go. I can't stay much longer, I've got to check where the heck my nakama went. I can't have them flirt with girls or guys they see. Anyways, here is my address if you need me or when you need to talk to someone."

Lucy nods and accepts the paper

"See you sometime soon." Ari says smiling as she walks out of Lucy's house

"Yeah…"

That was the longest conversation she had with another human being. It has been along time since she stopped opening up herself to other people. Not the people in novels, a real one.

A vacation. How long? Maybe less than a month or longer.

Lucy grabs her keys sighs. Summer _is_ approaching after all.

Lucy walks around aimlessly around the city until she reaches the beach area.

"Hey, Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu asks her which slightly startles her

"Walking." Lucy says quickly gathering her composure "What does it look to you?"

Natsu shrugs

"Where's Happy, Natsu?"

"He went to where ever Lisanna is going hoping to get fish." The moment Natsu says Lisanna's name Lucy stiffens

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu says sincerely "You've been acting weirdly."

_Me acting weird? What about you? What's going on with you and Lisanna, are you both just friends or not? Me, I'm losing my mind wondering, nothing else…_

Lucy bites it back "I've been thinking to visit a friend of mine." Natsu stiffens, Lucy secretly enjoyed it "My friend has been telling me to go on a vacation. _She _told me I have to visit her soon; it has been along time since I visited_ her_." The moment Lucy says 'her' Natsu relaxes

"Oh." Natsu says "Look a shooting star." Pointing to the stars above them and turns to Lucy "So are you going to visit your friend?"

"Maybe…" Lucy mutters

_I'll be going to visit Ari. Would you miss me? Would you worry about me? Would you? For some reason I want you to worry about me. I want you to miss me._

_I don't know how long I'll be staying… Maybe for a month or two—no, two months would be too much—no maybe... I don't know how long I'll be staying, but I know I'll come back when I calm down—maybe I'd be gone for a week…Who knows, but I promise I'd be gone for a short time only…_

* * *

><p>I hope you like it!<p>

Reviews are really appreciated!

-Kat:3


	2. Leaving

Hey I decided to make another chapter to this fanfic… How long would this be? I have no idea…

Thank you to: _**cupcakequeen13, decimo27, LianneCherrie-Angel, **__**akane1chan**__**,**__**Kagome's Long-Lost Sister**__**, **__**ShakyHades EDL**__**, **__**SnowxStorm**__**, **__**softasthunder**__**, **__**stupid and smart**__**, Watashi wa Tsuki-San**__**.**_

Things you guys have to know:

_1. School._ School would be starting soon for me so updating might be late in the evening or really early in the morning... So updating might be a problem, but don't worry I don't plan on stopping this fic!

_2. Names._ I'm running out of names so bear with me if I throw in really weird and random names…

_3. Street names. _I get them from the constellation names, k?

Please bear with me okay? [begging on my knees]

* * *

><p>Lucy came the guild early next morning. No one was really there, well except for the Master, Mirajane, and those people who suffer from hangovers. Lucy quickly went to the Master's office.<p>

"Master, I'd be visiting a friend. I might not be here for a week—well maybe a month…" Lucy says slightly fidgeting

"Why must you ask at this hour of the day, not later? Or last night?" The Master says frowning

"Well you see my friend called me in the middle of the night. She said her birthday is coming up and I didn't visit her for a long time. She said that I've been running away from her for too long, that if I said no to her this time she would drag me there by force…" Lucy lies

_What the fuck? I'm lying now just to clear my thoughts and to distance myself from Natsu and Lisanna? God, I hope Master would let me visit Ari even the lie I said is very—ah—very palpable…_

"If you have to go then, you have to go…" The Master says

"Thank you Master…" Lucy says happily as she opens the door. Lucy steps out of the room then hesitates and closes the door again.

Slowly and silently Lucy says "Could you not tell them that I went to visit Ari?" Lucy catches the guild master's frown "It's because I don't want them to embarrass me in front of my other friends or vice versa. Could you tell them instead that I went to a mission or took a vacation to someplace? So, that they won't run to where I am going, like the last time I visited my dad they rushed over to the place."

The old man gives a wary look to Lucy before he nods his head.

"Thank you once more Master." Lucy says before she rushes out of the office

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**In the town where Blue Pegasus resides…**_**]**

"22 Atlia Street?" A female local of the town says "Well it is to the right after the Canis Minor Drive, then after you turn to the right you'll arrive at the Cassiopia square. Just go straight ahead then you'll arrive at the Atalia Street…"

"Ah okay thanks…" Lucy says trying rememeber all the street names, then runs down the Canis Minor Drive.

_God, the streets here are so complicated! I should've brought a map…_

Lucy realizes after a few minutes later that she is lost.

"Hey there gorgeous are you lost?" A blonde haired _freak_ asks Lucy, his black eyes examining her."Where do you want to go? Do you want me to bring you there?"

_Maybe he isn't a freak maybe he is just a nice man…_

"Do you want to carry you there, _sweetheart_?" The strange man says drapping an arm around her

_Never mind what I said earlier. A freak—defenietly a freak…_

"Damn you Hibiki! Where did you go?" A female voice calls out. The voice was familiar to Lucy

"Let us go…I don't want that freak to find me." The man, Hibiki, says quielty in a hurried voice

"Ari I found that good for nothing bastard!" The female calls out

"Serafina, I hope you are aware in a street full of children and innocent bystanders. You shouldn't curse to much out here." A male's voice says scolding the girl

"Fuck off, Ren!" retorts the girl, Serafina "Don't call me by my fullname! It's Sera not Serafina."

"Seriously? Everytime I take my eyes of you guys, you are either flirting with people, or fighting." A girl says tiredly. Ari. "Ren, find Eve. We don't want to find him doing things he shouldn't do. Sera, where did Hibiki go?"

"Let's go…" Hibiki coaxes Lucy

"You aren't going anywhere Hibiki!" Sera says as a huge barrier appears around Lucy and Hibiki. The barrier was made out of blackish purple thing Lucy couldn't say what the thing is.

"Hey, Lucy…" Ari says to Lucy "Hibiki, I hope your happy you'd be doing the bar duties and cleaning duties in the guild."

"Why?" Hibiki whimpers

"Well, Lucy looks sexually harrassed, and Lucy is a dear friend of mine. So be happy and feel blessed I didn't assign you as the guild master's personal assistant for a month." Ari says in a dark tone then lightens it up and turns to Lucy "I hope you are alright, I'm glad you could come here!"

"Yeah, me too." Lucy says happily

"Let's get this over with." Ari says sighing "Hibiki is thepervert who tried to do perverted stuff you. I swear you wouldn't want to know what. I think you know he knows how to do Archive magic. Sera, is my half sister who is a cursing machine, literally. Her magic is to uses curses against people. I'll intoduce to you the rest later on."

* * *

><p>"Where did Lucy go?" Natsu asks tightly<p>

"I'm not sure… She said that she'd be visiting her friend and that she'd be gone for a month only…" Markov says in deep thought

"Why didn't she tell us?" Erza says in angry tone

"She told me last night." Natsu says quietly "She said she might…I thought that she was just joking…"

"Natsu, you jerk! Did you ever notice Lucy acting all strange? She has been acting like that for almost over a month!" Gray says

"She promised she'd come back. I just don't know when…"

* * *

><p>Sorry if this is too short! Sorry! The next chapter would be out as soon as possible!<p>

-Kat :3


	3. Introductions

Hey, I'm back!

This was suppose to be a filler chapter, but I decided to make it to, well _not a filler chapter…_

So don't mind the slight crappyness at the end of the chapter…

Please understand!

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Atalia Street/Street going to Ari's house**_**]**

"So, don't mind the clutter there. Since my parents stopped visiting, I don't really bother to keep it clean." Ari says "My supposedly paying boarders turned to roommates don't bother cleaning up either... So, the rules are simple there, first wash your clothes and dishes. Second, be sure you don't stink, and third if you are going to toss things around be sure to leave a trail for people to walk in…"

"Are things really a mess there?" Lucy asks

"Yeah…you can't even walk a fucking straight line there…So don't freak if you see underwear scattered on the floor…" Sera says

"Sera shut up. I'll let you clean the kitchen if you don't." Ari says "Anyways, even it is such a mess there everything else is really fun…I should have warned you that it isn't really that clean here, but what the heck! I bet you won't regret it!"

"How many people are staying there?" Lucy asks

"Eight of us… four girls and three boys, including you, that makes us eight people in all." Ari says "You met Sera and I already, so the two other girls are Yumi and Vanna. The four other boys are—don't worry it isn't those freaks you met earlier!—one of the boys is my younger brother, Lin, who just recently joined the guild…Then the other boys Shin and Serik twins and the people who messed up my home."

Ari opens the door there were, well things on the floor which you couldn't tell what it was.

"Like I said it's a pigsty in here so, if you are a neat freak Luce, I'm so sorry…" Ari says again

Lucy giggles "I'll live."

"Good."

"Who is that?" Someone asks

"Lin, be nice. You don't want your older sister to scold you and let you clean the house do you?" A female says in a warning tone

"Lucy, this is Lin my younger brother." Ari says motioning to the serious looking twelve year old kid. Lin looked like a miniature male version of Ari except more serious looking "And this over here is Vanna."

Vanna had kind looking tawny eyes and light brown hair braided "Is it Lucinda, Lucille, Luciana or something like that?"

"Lucy. Just Lucy." Lucy says

"Why is everybody gathered here?" Someone –a male yells

"You idiot, Ari said that her friend Lucy would be coming over!" Another male yells back

"Gosh, you hardly listen to anything Shin. I wonder what Ari would say when she finds out you never listen to her!" A female voice says in a mocking tone

"Then the people who damaged my house are here." Ari says sighing "Serik is the purple eyed twin and Shin is the blue eyed one." Motioning to two blonde haired males who look exactly a like except the different eye colors "Yumi is the purple haired girl…"

Yumi smiled kindly her black eyes shining. "Lookie what we have here… someone else to annoy the heck out of."

"You know you guys never listen to my sister, do you?" Lin says sighing "We have to treat Miss Lucy kindly because she is Ari's friend…"

"Are you joining Blue Pegasus or are you here only for a vacation, Lucy?" Shin asks

"She is obviously here for a vacation here only! I mean she still has the mark of Fairy Tail on her hand…" Vanna says

"Damn you bastard! Isn't it obvious?" Sera mumbles "How dumb can a bitch like you be?"

"Sera, please don't curse too much of Lucy. It might give Lucy the wrong impression of you." Serik reminds Sera "Please remember Lin is still an innocent minor…"

"Whatever!"

"Fix your tone, Sera." Shin scolds the other girl

"Look another fight!" Yumi adds gleefully

"Joy." Lin mutters sarcastically

"Have more life in your voice Lin!" Vanna says "You are still a kid!"

"Make me."

"Guys…we have a guest here…" Ari says weakly over the loud angry voices "Never mind having a guest! Remember we are still in a house a small enclosed area. A place to live in, not to destroy..."

Lucy smiles and laughs faintly. _They are so much like Fairy Tail, except a smaller version of it and less violent…I hope…_

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Back in the Fairy Tail Guild**_**]**

"We should look for Lucy!" Natsu says

"She is only on a vacation." Erza replies flippantly "We have nothing to worry about!"

"Erza, why did Lucy leave suddenly, without warning and without telling us if she was just going on a vacation?" Gray mutters

"She wanted didn't want us to throw a party or ask us to come with her." Erza says dismissively

"Right."

"We still should look for her."

"Absolutely not." Markov says with finality "Lucy said she is going only for a vacation. I trust her, that she is, so please trust her as well."

Natsu looks straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. _I want to look for Lucy. I feel like it is my fault that she left. I wonder what I did to hurt her…_

"Natsu, you are forbidden to look for her." The guildmaster says sternly "Don't even try. Are we clear?"

Natsu hesitates before he says "Yes, Gramps."

* * *

><p>The fourth chapter would be out soon! I'm sorry if the chapter are getting short! [ -_-"]<p>

-Kat:3


	4. Thinking

Sorry for the late update! I am so busy! Gosh while posting this I am studying for 3 quizzes! Algebra and social studies and English…

Btw. Thanks to these people who reviewed/story alerted/add this fic to their favorites/author alerted me/added me as fave author:_** OsuwariKagome, The Midnight Shadow Star, yultiguilunforever, kimiko888, Haine-of-Winter, Luce123456, Gurako-san, Eldan Aranye, skitty89, Ree-Vance, Shukei Hakuteiken...**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the song, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does. I don't own the anime/manga, Hiro Mashima does. I own the plot and some OC characters...

* * *

><p>"Natsu I'm so bored!" Happy complains "Let's go fishing!"<p>

Natsu doesn't answer him. Natsu wasn't paying any attention to what he said.

"Natsu!"

"Huh? What did you say Happy?" Natsu says snapping out of whatever he was thinking of

"Let's go fishing!" Happy says again

"I don't feel like it. I'm kinda tired today." Natsu says yawning "Why don't you ask Lisanna?"

"You are being mean today Natsu!" Happy whines

"I think Natsu ate a bad fish." Lisanna says kindly to Happy "Natsu is not feeling well, maybe we should go fishing on our own today, Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Natsu you should be kinder to Happy!" Lisanna says gently scolding Natsu "He is having a bad time. He misses her—" Lisanna tightens her lips, slightly "—I mean—he misses Lucy."

"Yeah…whatever…" Natsu mumbles

Lisanna stiffens for a brief moment before saying "Okay. If you need to find me and Happy we'd be in our usual fishing spot!"

"Yeah…sure…" Natsu mutters

Lisanna sighs and says "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!"

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>_**Later that day…**_**]**

Natsu was walking the streets. He could hear other people's voices, even the softest voice. Sometimes it was very helpful, other times it was just annoying. He didn't want to hear other people's secrets or their petty problems or their complaints about things. Sometimes it was useful, knowing things what people say…but it rarely happened…

Somewhere along the streets he could hear Levy and Erza's voice.

"What do you think happened to Lucy, Levy?" Erza asks

"She wrote to me once." Levy says "She said she is doing fine. She is happy that she finished her 'job' and she is going to visit a friend…she said she won't be back for a while…"

"Did she mention _him_?" Erza asks

Him? _Who is that guy that Lucy mentioned about? Who ever that guy is I bet he is real important to her…_

"She did ask about Natsu." Levy says. The moment Natsu heard is name shock ran across his face with confusion. "She asked about the relationship of Natsu and Lisanna, and how was it going. She said if Natsu is happy with Lisanna, she will find another person and try her best to forget about him…"

"How can Natsu not see through Lucy? How can he not know what Lucy is thinking of or what she feels?" Erza says furiously "Natsu claims that he and Lucy are close nakama. God, Natsu is such an idiot!"

Levy says nothing for a moment. Silently she says "At least Natsu doesn't know it is his fault."

"True." Erza says "He can be quite unpredictable at times…"

_My fault. _

_It is my fault why she left._

"Did Lucy write anything else?" Erza asks

"She met a guy." Levy says "He is from Blue Pegasus. He's name is Hibiki. He showed her around the town where Blue Pegasus resides."

"Hibiki Laytis." Erza says "A strong member of that guild. Good looking and smart."

"If I were Lucy I'd go for it." Levy says in a somewhat dark tone

"Why Levy?" Erza asks "Aren't you suppose to support Natsu and Lucy together?"

"I love Lucy." Levy says "But I don't have to support her on this. It is because of the relationship of Natsu and Lisanna…she gave up on Natsu. She is trying to forget about Natsu because she loves him."

Erza hesitates "Yeah. I can agree on that."

Natsu stood there shocked.

_Lucy likes me and she left because of me. She is trying to forget about me because she loves me._

_That guy, Hibiki, he is only being nice to her right? He has no feelings for her. He only showed her around…yeah he only—Wait! Why am I thinking like this? _

_Do I have feelings for Lucy?_

A small silent tone in his head whispers to him. _**You like Lucy. Yet you treat Lisanna like nothing happened, like she didn't just suddenly come back from Edolas. Did you know how you looked when Lisanna came back?**_

_**It was full of happiness and shock. Did you see Lucy's expression after a few days?**_

_**It was lonely and distant. It wasn't because she was sad that Lisanna came. It was how you were treating Lisanna. You knew that Lucy was acting strange, yet you ignored it and directed all of your attention to Lisanna.**_

_**Maybe Lucy is better off without you!**_

_Shut up! Shut up! _Natsu cries into his head _It is not like I wanted to forget about Lucy!_

_**Oh really know? You met Lisanna in front of Lucy's house. Did you know that? Oh wait you forgot! **_The voice says mockingly

_Yeah I forgot! That's it!_

_**Poor Lucy…Did you not see her eyes red from crying the next day? Did you forget again?**_

_Shut the fuck up!_Natsu starts breathing heavily.

_Lucy._

"Lucy." Natsu whispers out loud "Lucy. Who are you to me? Who _am I _to you?"

* * *

><p>I realized that my chapter are getting shorter and shorter...and if the characters are going OCC<p>

I'm really sorry about that! [T_T] I'll try to make a longer one soon!

-Kat:3


	5. Thinking part 2 Lisanna

**Hehe I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update! I'm sooooooooo busy with school! TT_TT**

**[**_**After fishing, going back to the guild…**_**]**

Are you okay Happy?" Lisanna asks a blue cat who, strangely wasn't his usual happy self

"I'm fine." Happy says, sounding slightly off

"No, you're not okay! What's wrong Happy?" Lisanna asks

Happy says nothing for a few minutes then he sighs and says "People are acting weird…I miss Lucy, she'd make the people act less weird…"

_Why? Why does everybody care about Lucy? What did she do to Fairy Tail? Isn't she just another member of the guild?_

"Natsu also has been acting weird, he might go and look for Lucy…Mirajane says Natsu is in love with Lucy, but Natsu says he isn't in love with her…"

Lisanna nods her head taking in all what Happy just said

"So if Natsu doesn't love Lucy, then who does he love?" Lisanna asks

"He loves everyone in the guild, obviously!" Happy says, satisfied with his answer

Lisanna stops herself from rolling her eyes. Lisanna says in a controlled voice she says "I know that—_we_ all know that…I mean, who does he loves not as a member of the guild?"

"I don't know…" Happy says "Lucy says he loves you, but other people say that he likes Lucy…I don't know…Lisanna why are you asking me weird questions?"

Lisanna shrugs her shoulders

_Only one person aside from myself claims that Natsu loves me…but everyone else say he loves Lucy…_

_What did Lucy do to Natsu?_

"Lisanna, can we eat ice cream? I'm hungry!" Happy asks

"Sure! Race you to the ice cream stand!" Lisanna says taking off

"No fair! You got a head start!" Happy complains extending his wings

Lisanna smiles and laughs in reply

O_o

_Lucy, who are you to Natsu? Who are you to the guild? Are you not some other person from the guild? Are you not some rich snobby bitch who was pampered all her life?_

_Why do I feel hatred towards you? Why do I feel happy that you are gone? Why do I feel annoyed—and angry that Natsu is going after you?_

"Lisanna" Happy asks Lisanna "You look funny. Did you eat a bad fish?

"What? Oh no, I didn't eat a bad fish Happy I was just thinking…" Lisanna says tactlessly—well somewhat

"What where you thinking?" Happy asks

"I was thinking that all of us, Natsu, Erza, Gray, you and I should go looking for Lucy…" Lisanna says smiling "Because if one of us go look for Lucy alone it might be dangerous…"

_If all of us go with Natsu to find Lucy I could—I mean, we minimize the romantic—emotional, not romantic—reunion of Natsu and Lucy…_

_Why do I think like this? Am I jealous?_

"Aye! That sounds like a good idea Lisanna!" Happy says happily

_Yes! Wait—why am I thinking like this? Why am I acting jealous?_

_Why am I thinking like this towards you Lucy? Why do I hate you Lucy? __**Hate?**__ Why hate? Why do I feel like I hate you Lucy? Why am I envious of your relationship with Natsu?_

_Lucy, please tell me. Who are you to Natsu?_

O_o

"Erza!" Happy calls the attention of the red haired mage "Lisanna and I have an awesome idea!"

"_We _have an awesome idea?" Lisanna asks, teasingly "I thought I came up with the idea."

"Fine be mean." Happy complains

"Hey, cheer up!" Lisanna says "I was just joking!"

"That is a mean joke to tell someone." Happy says

Erza clears her throat. She had enough. "So what is your so called awesome idea?"

"We the four of us, Natsu, Happy, Gray, you and I would go looking for Lucy. Probably the master didn't want us to go alone because he thought that it was dangerous for us to go by ourselves…" Lisanna explains

"So the Master can't say no because all of us are going!" Happy says

Erza sighs. They won't stop until they could at least try to look for Lucy.

O_o

"You really want to go after Lucy?" The master asks

"Yes!"

_Sorry, Lucy I can't keep my promise. Your nakama miss you terribly._

"You may go." The Master says, sighing

The group cries of joy.

"I only have one condition." The Master says

"And what would that be?" Gray asks

"If Lucy doesn't ant to come with you, don't force her to come with you. Okay?" The Master says

"Why won't Lucy want to come with us?" Natsu asks "We are all nakama after all!"

"Ah..um—well…" The Guild master starts and then he says firmly in a stern tone "If you disagree with this, then I have no choice but to forbid you from going."

"We accept you condition Master." Erza says

Natsu, shocked but says nothing.

_Lucy, who are you to Natsu?_

Lisanna tell herself

O_o

**I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**-Kat:3**


	6. Returning

I am such a terrible person for only updating now! I am soooo sorry! Sorry! Please forgive me! TT_TT I have sooo much stuff to do for school! I am updating this while I am suppose to be researching for stuff in school…^_^

I am kinda in a rush so, thanks to all to those who reviewed/favorite/story alerted this fanfic/bothered to read my fanfic! I am really thankful! Oh, btw thanks who added me as fave author and/or author alerted me…

Here are cookies for you. Get any flavor you want…^_^

I don't know why I need to put a disclaimer but, I received a message from one of the people here that I need to put a disclaimer…O_O So here it is, for everyone to be happy:

_**I, Silent Music-chan, swear that I own no part of the anime/manga Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei and the song, Your Guardian Angel, belongs to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and to the other rightful owners of both Fairy Tail and Your Guardian Angel that I failed to mention. I only made the plot and my OC characters…the street names are taken from different constellations...**_

Since that is over, here is the story:

[ -_-"]

_**[Canis Minor Drive/One of the main roads in the town where Blue Pegasis ]**_

"I don't mean to be rude, but how long do you plan to stay here Lucy?" Vanna says "I mean it's been a month and you didn't go back yet…"

"Are you planning to live with us?" Yumi asks bluntly

"No, I am on a vacation to visit my friend." Lucy says stiffly in a stubborn tone

_Honestly, though, being with Ari and her nakama make me feel like I am back at home—back in Magnolia…back with them, back—back in Fairy Tail…_

Ari sighs.

_Just like Erza…_

"You should go back." Ari says "You miss your home, your guild, your nakama, and of course, Natsu—Lucy, I swear to God, if you give the _I-am-here-to-visit-my-friend-and-besides-I-am-on-vacation_ crap, I swear I personally would kick you out of the house."

_Yeah, I do miss them. I miss Magnolia, I miss the guild, and I miss my nakama. I am so stupid. I thought being here would distract me from Natsu—and his possible relationship with Lisanna…my feelings toward Natsu, my emotion of mixed jealously and happiness for Lisanna. Stupid…I am so stupid for running away—running away from everything. I am a coward, who told herself to get stronger, but failed and needs to be saved again._

Lucy took a deep breath and says in a quiet voice, "What if I don't want to go back? What if they don't miss me?"

"Lucy, stop lying to yourself you do want to go back." Vanna says

_Like Mirajane…_

"Besides, we'd kick their God damned asses, if they don't want to take you back in." Sera mumbles

_Like Kana—somehow…_

"Lucy, I swear, if I say this I won't sound like myself—but to the hell with that!" Yumi says "If they won't accept you then we'd be here for you…I don't sound like myself—what the hell happened?"

Lucy laughs. _Yumi is strangely reminds me of Levy—just the if they accept you part…_

_Besides, when I go back, I can pretend that I don't like Natsu anymore…I could pretend that I met someone else and gone out with him and broke of for whatever reason… _

Lucy bit her lip, "What about the others?" she says in a weak tone "I need to say good bye to them."

"No need to," Ari says in a rather dark tone "the boys are to busy helping our guild master, Bob, with some stuff…they told us to say bye to you."

"My luggage?"

"Here." Vanna says pulling the suitcase from out of no where

_Right, Vanna can teleport stuff…_

"And here is your train ticket." Ari says "We aren't kicking you out, or forcing you to get out without any reason. We just don't want you to make a mistake in your life—or something like that…"

"Yeah, I understand." Lucy says "Since we are nakama we should watch out for each other, right?"

"Right." Vanna says

"I'm glad you understand and didn't get mad at me." Ari says sighing in a relived way

[ -_-"]

"Are you sure Lucy is in this town?" Lisanna asks as they step of the train

"The Master said that Lucy is in this town," Erza says "why would the Master lie to us when he saw how serious we are in finding Lucy?"

"All right then, get up dumbass! We can't look for Lucy with you throwing up all over the place!" Gray says, punching Natsu

"Aye!" Happy says

"All aboard! Calling all passengers headed for Magnolia City!" The conductor calls out

"Let's go." Erza says "I'll get Natsu."

"I'm fine Vanna! I have all of my stuff, besides I trust that everything I have should be inside since you packed it." Someone says laughing "Besides everything would get messy once I arrive, you know my nakama back at home…"

Another girl softly "Yeah, you're right!"

"Do you think that person is Lucy?" Happy asks

"No." Lisanna says

"The name of Lucy's friend is Ari, not Vanna…" Natsu adds

Natsu catches the eye of the girl who was leaving to go back home, the girl who was talking to the other girl named Vanna.

The girl had the same blonde hair of Lucy, only longer and slightly wavier. When Natsu caught the eye of the blonde girl, the girl blushed and quickly ran into the crowd.

Natsu mentally scolded himself.

_There are several girls with blonde hair, Natsu! Lucy can easily be mistaken as one of them if you aren't careful._

_But—but she seemed and smelled so familiar…_

_**[Later than day…]**_

"Hello, good afternoon." Lisanna says to a boy who seems to be guarding a house

"Cut the chase lady, I don't have the entire day to talk to you." A boy of either 11 or 12 years says rudely

Lisanna, shocked by the boy's impoliteness was somewhat glad that was talking to the boy. Who knew what Erza would do if she was the one talking to him. "Do you know anyone here who goes by the name Ari? Ari we are look for is one of the mages of Blue Pegasis."

"Probably, why does it matter?" The boy says

"Um, we need to ask her something…" Lisanna says

The boy makes a face "Right, whatever you say won't work. My sister doesn't expect anyone to visit her. People in this house would tell me who are coming or not, because I am in charge of the security in this house—"

"Lin, what are you doing outside the house? I said it is break time, you don't need to guard the house, besides aren't you suppose to be back in the guild helping the Master?" A girl who looks almost like the rude boy Lisanna was talking to asks, the 12 year old boy, Lin.

The girl was an older feminine version of the boy, looked more carefree and more respectable in a way.

"The Master let me go and guard the house." The boy says

The girl sighs and turns to Lisanna, "I am deeply sorry, if this 12 year old bastard offended you in a way, miss."

"I'm Lisanna. Are you Ari?" Lisanna asks "I'm sorry if the questions I asks are strange and seem to be taken from out of no where."

"I don't mind," The girl, Ari says "and yes, I am Ari."

"By any chance is Lucy with you?"

"Oh, you are one of Lucy's nakama from Fairy Tail right?" Ari says "Well, I'm sorry; Lucy left a couple of minutes ago. Vanna, my other friend, dropped her of at the station."

"Oh." Lisanna says

"Lisanna where are you? Lisanna!" Erza yells, when Erza catches Lisanna's eye Erza says "The girl we heard in the station that was named Vanna said that Lucy—"

"—left already." Natsu finishes "We should go back."

"Aye, we talk to a girl who says stuff without thinking! I think her name is Yumi…"

"Oh, so you are the Natsu Dragneel Lucy kept talking about!" Ari says snapping her fingers "So you are Lisanna and the mage over there must be Titania Erza and the stripper over there must be Gray! So you are Lucy's treasured nakama…whoops! I should have told you immediately…"

"Uh, yeah." Gray says "Now excuse us, we have to get to the train station."

Ari smiles

[ -_-"]

Yeah, sorry that is it for now but I'll be right back! I'll post a soon as I am finished!

-Kat :3


End file.
